Cera
'Cera '''is the second dinosaur friend of Winnie the Pooh and also one of the best friends of Littlefoot. She made her first apperance in [[Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time|''Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time]]. She's rather rude and bossy, but soon turns out to be more of an older sister figure. Trivia *Cera started her own journey to the human world with Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. *Cera will meet Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock in Ash's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Cera will reunite with Pooh, Ash, and their friends and meet Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Cera will meet Tino and his friends in ''Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time''. *Cera will reunite with Tino, Jake, Doraemon, Twilight, Thomas, and their friends in ''Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure''. *Cera made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Cera made her first full guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Cera made her first guest appearance in a Pokemon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Cera guest starred again in Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion, ''Winnie the Pooh's World of Color'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'', Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey and Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Cera will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I, Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child, Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth, Pooh's Adventures of Newsies, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone, Winnie the Pooh Meets the Warriors of Virtue, Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach, Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure, Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum, Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, Winnie the Pooh and the Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Winnie the Pooh Discovers Magic in the Water, Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws, Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled, Pooh's Adventures of Igor, Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds, Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief, Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series, Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, and Pooh's Adventures of Grind (2003 film). *Cera met Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Cera met Logan in Logan's Adventures in The Land Before Time. *Cera will meet Cool McCool (and Cindy and Phillippe) in Cool McCool's Adventures of The Land Before Time. Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Dinosaurs Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Simba's Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Mario's allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Daughters Category:Reptiles Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Tomboys Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Co-Leaders Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Team Category:Females Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Overweight characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Roary and Theodore's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Grumpy characters Category:Anti heroines